I won't leave you
by jess299
Summary: After Katherine wrecks havoc and leaves there are a lot of pieces to pick up. See what happens when Damon and Elena start over with Stefan nowhere to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found these few chapters of a story started a while ago. let me know if you like it. Hopefully I can get into the groove of it again and continue this one.**

"Hello Stephan." Katherine smiled devilishly in the doorway waiting for him to turn around.

"Katherine." He said without even turning around.

"Awe, aren't you excited to see me? I've been waiting for just the right time to come back for you." She said faking sadness.

"Go. Before I make you go." Stephan turned around to pin her to the wall by her throat. Katherine giggled to herself before talking again.

"Can't you see? This is the perfect time to rekindle our love Stephan."

" LOVE?" Stephan growled. " what we had was _never _love, it was me being compelled by a monster!"

" Are you so sure? I only compelled you to not tell my secret." She said softer. " I loved you then and I've never stopped. Damon would have you believe otherwise I'm sure."

" Damon told me how you compelled me the whole time."

" He lied. Obviously because he wanted you to think bad of me so you'd think our love was untrue. Our love was the only true love. Not me and Damon's "love" or you and your human Elena's "love". At least she's been keeping you company till I came back. But it's time to say goodbye."

" Why would you think I would ever leave Elena for you?"

" Because, silly Stephan. It's what you really want. Why do you think you came back to Mystic Falls on the day of Elena's car crash?"

Stephan sat down on the edge of the bed questioning everything. He knew Katherine was conniving but he didn't think she had anything to do with him since 1864.

"Nothing?" Katherine said annoyed. " Okay let me clue you in dear Stephan. I compelled you."

"It's not possible."

" It is when you have witches involved." Katherine smiled.

"So you're saying everything with me and Elena is fake?" Stephan said skeptically.

"Yes. Technically. I compelled you a couple years after you were turned. New York City, 1867 I believe. I told you to come back home on that date hoping that the vision the witch had told me was true. Lucky for me the bitch was right. You did most of the work yourself. Following her, seeing if she was me. I watched you for the first few weeks and then Damon showed up. He threatened everything. So I compelled you into thinking you liked her and you did the rest."

" So why compel me to like her at all. Why not just show yourself to me?"

" Damon. His incessant searching for me wouldn't let us be together. I was hoping by the time he got to opening the tomb Emily's ancestors would have killed him." She said waving her hand away like he was just a mosquito nipping at her skin annoyingly.

" Even if I do believe you, as you said I fell in love with Elena all o my own and I wouldn't leave her. She's better than you."

Katherine growled in anger and leapt onto Stephan, pushing him down on the bed, fangs barred.

" I am more suited for you. As I recall you loved when I did this to you." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Get off!" Stephan said throwing her to the ground.

"Stephan!" Katherine said hurt, now getting desperate.

"Go!"

" We could be happy together. Leave now and you wouldn't have to be heartbroken when Elena runs off with Damon." She said smiling, knowing she hit is weak point.

"That won't happen."

"Really? Tell me you haven't seen how she looks at him, and he's already declared his love for her."

" They're friends!"

"Stephan." She sighed. " I hear you talk in your sleep. Saying my name sometimes. I didn't mess with your dreams. That's you missing me. Please listen to your heart." She said putting her hand to his chest and kissing his neck gently.

"Those are fake feelings I was _compelled_."

"No they were always real. My love was always reserved for you."

" I don't know.." He said drifting off.

" Tell the truth, Are you only staying here to be the good guy?" Her eyes dilated.

"Yes, but I'm conflicted."

"Let's leave and live our lives together." Katherine whispered.

Stephan watched as she pulled out a blood bag and sucked it down leaving most of it in her mouth and around her lips and then deeply kissed him.

Stephan's eyes dialed as his hunger for human blood became unbearable, changing him.

**A/N: This story takes place before Stephan started getting use to human blood and before Katherine showed herself to everyone. SOrry if you were confused lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

The floor creaked outside the bedroom door. Katherine flew to the closet door to hide.

"Stephan?" Damon knocked while stepping inside his room. " Oh hey, I thought I heard you talking to Elena I wanted to talk to you both." Damon said as his eyes darted around the room still weary.

" Oh um-"

" No he was talking to me." Katherine stepped out of hiding wiping the little blood left on her lip off.

"Katherine." Damon said with hate as he jumped to get a stake.

"No!" Stephan jumped in front of her.

"What!" Damon's eyes bulged.

Katherine smiled and slid her hand into his.

" What are doing Stephan? Are you crazy?" Damon yelled.

" I realized I still love her." Stephan said with hunger in his eyes.

" Listen to yourself!"

"Maybe if you hadn't been getting so close to Elena I wouldn't have to choose."

"Stephan what ever she's been telling you is a lie. You should know that."

" No Damon, she's always been in the back of my mind and now that I'm done being the nice guy I can finally be myself and leave with Katherine."

"Over my dead body your leaving." Damon said blocking the door.

"That can be arranged." Katherine grinned.

Stephan grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Your just jealous she wants me instead of you." Stephan sneered.

"Stephan don't so this." Damon said with his jaw tense.

"Hey guys!" Alaric said half laughing. "what's going on? Elena? Stephan?"

"Katherine, not Elena." Damon said tensely

"Oh shit." he stopped as he took in the scene in front of him.

"We were just leaving." Katherine said sweetly.

Alaric surprisingly shot Katherine and Stephan with vervain darts before anyone could get another word out.

"You were saying?" Damon said sarcastically.

" Well I was going to say everyone is going out for karaoke but that's not important now." Alaric laughed nervously.

**A/N: reviews! let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

"There, that should do for now." Damon said wiping his hands off on his jeans after throwing Stephan and Katherine in the dungeon.

" What are we going to tell the others?" Alaric said worried.

" That is the million dollar question now isn't it _Rick._" Damon said staring off.

" Shit." Damon said quietly. " That's Elena calling."

" Well answer it, she'll want to know."

" Are you crazy? You know Elena. She'll try to be the heroin and save Stephan when he doesn't want to be saved. You plan a family dinner at her house, I'll be there soon."

" Got it call me if you need anything."

" Ugh." Katherine mumbled sitting up. " Stephan!" She yelled panicked.

" Well, well I'm surprised you stayed out this long Katherine. Stephan will be out longer since I don't think he's built up an immunity to vervain."

" How did you-"

" I have my ways." Damon smirked. Stephan's head rolled to the side a few minutes later.

" There he is." Damon said happily as if playing peek-a-boo with a child.

" Damon!" Stephan growled flying to the door. " Let us out."

" No. Let's let all the human blood flush out of your system first so you don't make any decisions that you'll regret later on."

" Ahhh!" He growled as he smacked the door.

" Don't worry Stephan, we'll be out of here soon enough." Katherine smiled straight ahead.

"The hell you-" Damon was stopped short by Katherine ripping out the door. She held Damon by his neck to the wall.

" Guess again. I was going to leave quietly but now I'm _very _pissed off."

" Nice try Damon." Stephan laughed as he went to the refrigerator to get two blood bags out. He ripped off the top and chugged the dark liquid down, throwing the empty bag carelessly on the ground after. He pushed Katherine aside and held Damon still.

" Here. Drink." Stephan said tossing Katherine the other blood bag.

" Your making a huge mistake. Think of what this will do to Elena!" Damon spat to him.

"She'll live. Only to fall into your arms I'm sure. We all get what we want."

Damon laughed darkly.

" You know what Damon, she has enough people to love her already I'll help her out and maker her life a little easier."

" Stephan stepped away leaving Damon confused giving Katherine enough time to stake him with four vervain dipped stakes.

" Ahhh!" Damon yelled in pain as he began bleeding out.

" You know" Katherine said dumping vervain onto his face " Your quite pathetic for loving your brothers girlfriend, once again."

" You bitch!" Damon managed to spit out.

" Ouch that hurt." She said sarcastically. " Not like I haven't heard that one before. You want to know why I never really loved you?" She said pouring more vervain on him. " You were _weak_. Just like you are now." She smiled. " Come on Stephan." She said pulling him close to kiss him. " See ya Damon." Katherine said sweetly. " Hopefully one of your humans can help you before it's too late." Damon watched as they ran off hand in hand.

"Alaric." Damon choked out over the phone. " Help."

" I'm on my way buddy." Alaric said hearing the danger he was in and hung up.

"Oh my god Damon." Alaric rushed over. " What do you need."

"Blood." Damon choked out painfully.

He heard Alaric swear in the hallway.

" It's gone." Alaric hesitated for a second and then gave his wrist to Damon. Damon didn't need anymore invitation than that.

" Okay enough." Alaric said dizzily as he saw Damon healing.

" Elena!: Damon gasped as he sat up and wiped off his mouth.

" It's okay I called Caroline to go watch her when I left."

" Thanks. For everything." Damon said sincerely.

Damon's relief was cut short as Caroline ran through the door.

" She's gone."

**A/N: make me feel good and review! thanks for readdding!**


End file.
